1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for assisting one in tying a shoelace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many “firsts” in one's life; some more exciting than others. One exciting “first” is when a child learns to tie their shoelace for the first time. Learning how to tie a shoelace is not an easy task. Typically, it takes instruction from an adult in addition to a lot of time and effort on the child's part.
In addition, people with disabilities, such as Parkinson's, arthritis, or other conditions that affect the ability to use one's hands effectively may have trouble tying a shoelace.
Various teaching aids and learning devices have been developed as an aid in teaching or helping to tie shoelaces in certain knots. One such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,557 to Bandar. Bandar discloses a device that can be used to teach young children how to tie a double bow knot. However, not everyone uses the “bunny ear” method of tying shoes.